life in a rear view
by smilez014
Summary: :Oneshot: -it's funny how life works; complicated, happy, sad, confusing... it's all just a struggle and each day you're a survivor, until that one person walks into your life and changes it.-


**a/n: okay, so i'm going to go on a posting spree here :D but don't worry, i'll go back to updating. I just miss writing so much :( anyway, this is a oneshot, completely off the top of my head, but i hope you like it anyway. This is the longest oneshot i've ever written. So, by any chances, if you give up somewhere in the middle, then that's cool too :)**

**for allie, tess, & americka **

**the pairing is a Dylan x Cam and no, i don't own the Clique. So, disclaimed :D **

_life_ in a **rear view**  
by smilez014

There was one thing Dylan Marvil found fascinating, and that was the sun rise. Or maybe just dawn in general. There was something about being awake so early in the morning that made her happy. The streets were empty, the buildings were all dark, and the only comfort you had were the street lights. It was all just so nice and serene, the way her neighborhood was so still and silent. Everything was peaceful, all the criminals would take a break for the night, all the drama would be put aside as you dreamed, and all the hate would stop just for awhile. But then sadly, the sun would rise and all the feelings would slowly build up as close minded people would start their day. And then, all the crimes, drama, and hate would start all over again for a new day.

She'd wake up every morning, at four o'clock straight, when everything was pitch dark and the stars were still out. It was just so amazing to dance under the street lights, to have all the privacy in the world. Dylan just loved the feeling and yes, maybe it was insane. Insane of her to be dancing under the street lights to no music, to be performing a concert for no one.

But who did really give a fuck?

It was just so amazing, the feeling. She's never felt so alive.

.

;

.

Cam Fisher walked down the school hall way, early per usual. He adjusted the tie on his uniform and made his way toward his astronomy class. He ran a hand through his dark hair and walked pass by all the social circles of Briarwood Academy. All kinds of people were formed into a circle; math geeks, popular bitchy cheerleaders, meat eating jocks, vegan hippies, self-absorbed preps, and anyone else who could fit the stereotype. Ironically, it was a uniformed school, but surprisinlgly stereotypes were what Briarwood was famous for.

He made his way into his classroom and took a seat on a desk all the way in the back.

Just like the school itself, the classrooms were just as glamorous. Every classroom in Briarwood had at least 18 feet high ceilings, waxed black and white tiles or fluffy carpeted floors, fresh paint of vibrant colors, wooden polished desks that were always aligned in straight rows, and a teacher with a Masters Degree. The whole school was just that glamorous, that elite, and _that _expensive.

"Hey Cam," a deep voice crept into the silent classroom. Cam looked up from his thick chemistry text book, to see his best friend since the second grade, Derrick Harrington, stand before him.

If anyone needed to describe Derrick Harrington, it'd be easy. Basically it was; blond shaggy hair, light caramel brown eyes, chick magnet, and the best soccer player on the school's team. But what people also failed to mention (something Cam noticed a lot), was that Derrick Harrington was also one of the coolest guys _ever_. Just like everyone else who attended Briarwood, Derrick was born with money and prestigious. An original blue blood. But unlike everyone else, money never mattered to Derrick. To him, it was just an amount, a stupid number.

And Cam definitely had respect for him because of that.

"What's up?" Derrick asked and sat down on the desk next to him. Cam nodded then shrugged, "short weekend, per usual."

Derrick nodded knowingly, lifting his feet onto the desk in front of him. "Cool." He pushed his weight to the very end of the chair, so the legs of the chair were lifted off the ground. He was now rocking it steadily, balancing his weight. "So, are you going to the Gregory party at the country club tonight?"

Cam nodded, "Yup, I pretty much have to." _Thanks to his parents,_ Cam added in his head.

"Do you have a date?" Derrick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cam shook his head, "Nope."

Derrick nodded, still rocking on the chair. Then he turned his eyes to look at Cam's. "So, do you want me to like, fix you up with someone? You can go with my neighbor, Alicia."

"As in _Rivera_?" Cam asked.

Derrick nodded, "Yeah, I mean, i'm going with Massie... so..." He let his voice trail off. Cam rolled his eyes, Massie Block was Derrick's girlfriend, they've been dating since Massie was a freshman and Derrick was a sophomore. She was beautiful, gorgeous, funny, and according to Derrick, the greatest thing in his life. They've been together long and strong for the past three years, even when Massie went to school about five miles from Briarwood.

"I think i'll pass," Cam gestured his hand away.

Derrick sighed, "Come on, you need to a date. You're available and Alicia's available, I think that's a match made in heaven all in it's own." Derrick had a smug look on his face.

Cam bit on the edge of his pencil then sighed, "Fine. Whatever."

.

;

.

Dylan walked over to her locker, spun the dial, and then opened her gray door. Inside her locker, were stickers and magazine cut-outs of all her favorite bands, TV shows, and celebrity icons. Most definitely was she a fangirl of the hottest topics of pop culture. She had Tom Felton's prefered food choices taped onto her locker for crying out loud!

"Heeeey," Olivia Ryan came up behind Dylan with a perky smile on her face.

Dylan turned around and smiled at her friend, "Morning."

Olivia nodded and ran a hand through her bouncy blonde hair. Olivia had been Dylan's best friend since the seventh grade, when they were assinged a science project that involved growing a plant and making a potato clock. It had been completely ridiculous at the time, but that's when they realized they had so much in common.

Olivia was dressed in a black Forever 21 dress with leather ballet flats, her blonde hair was wearing a headband with a large bow tacked to the side. Olivia pulled out a tube of Lip Smackers and ran it smoothly across her lips, "Okay, so I totally know what we can do tonight." She said a little incoherent and continued applying the shiny gloss.

"What?" Dylan asked, stuffing her binder into her American Eagle tote. Bundles of fiery red hair quickly slipped from it's tight bun and fell to her face. She looked up at Olivia who was screwing the light green cap onto it's tube.

"We go to Club 200!" Olivia smiled brightly.

Club 200 was one of the most elite places in Westchester, New York. It was the hottest night club around and only 200 people were allowed, per night. It even served alchohol and had no 21 year old limit. All you had to do was be cool enough, or in Westchester terms, _rich_ enough.

"Why would you want to go there?" Dylan asked and shut the door to her locker. "Isn't it just for uptight snobs?" She looked at her friend then started walking down the hall. Olivia quickly followed, "What? No, no, noo! It's for anyone who wants to have a good time."

"Uh huh, well, we can have a good time by doing something else, can't we?" Dylan asked, "I mean, I really don't feel like going anywhere tonight."

Olivia's mouth dropped. "But, it's the weekend! Come on!"

Dylan ignored that statement and quickly made through the halls of Evergreen High School. Olivia continued, "C'mon Dyl, don't you just want to let loose and do something kuh-razy?" Olivia threw her hands in front of her for extra emphasis.

The red head looked at her skeptically and said, "Are you really having this conversation with me?"

Olivia stopped for a moment, then chuckled, "Right, of course, you are the girl who made my brother drive five hundred miles just to see a Boys Like Girls concert." She looked out ahead of her, "You are the girl who dances spazzily to herself in her room. You are the girl who wanted to skip school just to take a cab into New York City. And why, oh why, will _that_ girl not do _this_?"

Dylan wrinkled her nose, as they made their way into their classroom. "I don't know, not enough excitement, I guess?" She shrugged off her bag and placed it on the floor.

Olivia scoffed, "Not enough excitement?" She sat down on her seat and pushed a strand of hair. "Okay, fine, let's make it interesting then."

Dylan leaned in to listen.

Olivia bent over the table with a bunch of graffiti drawn on every corner. "Okay. so you know how there are so many hot guys there? Your job? Get one of their numbers." She smiled smugly.

Dylan let out a laugh, "What? Why on Earth would I do that?"

Olivia shrugged, "It's exciting and you need love in your life. It's a win-win." Her eyes were bright and young, she looked so excited. It was hard to say no.

Dylan contemplated for a moment then said, "I'm in."

.

;

.

"So, you're Cam Fisher," Alicia smiled seductively, her lip gloss shining under the large chandelier attached to the ceiling. She was gorgeous -obviously- in a slick red Prada dress that showed off every curve. She had a fiery feel to her. Long mascaraed lashes, thick glossed lips, boobs and a butt that could put Megan Fox to shame, and eyes that sent daggers.

"I am," Cam replied and took a sip of his champagne. He was elegantly dressed in a Calvin Klein suit and nicely polished shoes.

Alicia nodded, moving her index finger around the rim of her glass, she was just like a vixen.

"Hey hey hey!" Derrick greeted happily, making his way towards the pair. He was in a very casual white t-shirt with a black blazer over it, his arm was casually around his girlfriend, Massie.

Massie smiled, "Hey, Cam!" She was a year younger than all of them, although she didn't neccesarily acted like it. Massie, like all of them at that party was a born rich girl who had over a billion designer bags and a pair of Jimmy Choos for everyday of the year. She acted like royalty and was as educated as they could get. Cosmopolitan, beautiful, and glamorous, she was _it_.

Cam nodded at Massie, "Hey, nice to you see you again, Mass."

She smiled and leaned her head on Derrick's shoulder.

"Having fun?" Derrick smirked at Cam.

Cam rolled his multi-colored eyes and then pulled on his tie. "Mind if I talk to you?" He shot him the '_I am going to fucking kill you_' look while gripping onto the stem of his glass.

Derrick nodded, "Sure." He looked at Massie and retrieved his arm, "I'll be back, love." He gently kissed the top of her head and followed Cam out the country club's side doors.

"Dude, not funny!" Cam said and placed his glass on a nearby table.

Derrick chuckled, "What?" His eyes danced happily in the night light, he was having way too much fun with this. Cam rolled his eyes, "I can't... be on that date! It's way too awkward!"

Derrick laughed, "Why not? She's gorgeous!" He nodded happily then coughed, "You know, not that I was checking her out, because I.. I have a girlfriend and that's kind of wrong and I love my girlfriend. So much I could -"

Cam interuppted him, "Yeah, dude, I get it!" He looked through the large glass windows of the country club. Through the white curtains, he could see the silhouettes of all the people. They were dancing, laughing, toasting their glasses all to some obnoxious song played by the hired orchestra.

"Okay, fine then," Derrick sighed, "why don't we ditch this place?"

"To where?" Cam looked at him.

Derrick smiled, "Just follow!" He threw a pair of silver car keys into the air, Cam caught them easily. "I'm going to get Mass, we'll sneak out back, and i'll find some other poor innocent boy for Alicia to prey on." He smirked, while walking backwards into the building.

.

;

.

Dressed in shimmery dresses and sky-high heels, Olivia and Dylan were ready to party like rocksters. With their arms linked, they made their way towards the dance floor. Loud music was blaring from the speakers around the room and the strobe lights were violently flashing through the dark room. Once they were lost in a crowd of people, they began swaying their hips and throwing their hands in the air.

Dylan could litterally feel the glitter flying off her dress and getting lost in the waves of bodies.

The music began blasting louder, everyone suddenly started jumping up and down, throwing their hands in the air, losing control. Dancing was just so much fun, so much freedom and self-expression came with dancing. With swaying your hips, bopping your head, and just going totally and completely crazy.

As they continued dancing to the loud r&b song with awful lyrics yet amazing tune, Dylan looked out and she was instantly trapped by the hypnotic eyes that stared at her from across the room. He had one blue eye and one green eye, dark hair, and a smile that was not only suave, but sexy.

Dylan had to look away, she then met his eyes again, shook her head and continued dancing.

.

;

.

"So, who's that girl you're checking out, Cam?" Massie asked from across the table.

Cam looked over at the brunette, "What?" He tore his eyes from the gorgeous creature on the dance floor. Her fiery red hair was flying in the air and her short dress was just moving along with every step she took.

Massie laughed and examined her nicely done french manicure, "Uh huh."

Derrick came back with their drinks, sat down next to Massie, and placed an arm around her. "What'd I miss?"

Massie looked up at him, "the possible mother of Cam's children." She brought her lips in the smallest smiles and then reached out for her glass of iced tea.

Derrick nodded, "Oh, really now?"

Cam rolled his eyes, "No. Shut up, Mass."

"Very mature, Cameron," Massie smirked and crossed her arms over her chest leaning her arms on the table. "I'm pretty sure if you try to talk to her, you'll get her just fine."

Cam shrugged, "I'm not that interested."

Massie chuckled, "Really?" She fake-gasped and tugged on the locket of her Tiffany necklace. "Because for the past hour, you've basically been ripping her clothes off with your eyes."

Cam turned a light shade of red. "What? No!" His face burning.

Derrick burst out in a fit of laughter, "Dude, talk to her. Look!" He pointed his finger, "She's going to sit down with her friend over there. And they're here alone. Always a plus."

.

;

.

"So? See any cute guys?" Olivia asked and searched the crowds of swaying bodies. She sat down on the cushioned chair and pulled out her cell phone from her purse.

Dylan looked glanced around, not really looking or searching, but then her eyes were once again drawn to that mysterious boy in the corner of the room. He was intoxicating, literally, Dylan could barely breathe.

"Who are you looking at?" Olivia asked and turned around in her chair to follow Dylan's gaze. She turned back to look at Dylan and squealed, "Oh gosh! He is gorgeous!"

Dylan let out a small laugh, "What?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "That guy over there. The one with the green and blue eyes and black hair, the one who is staring _your way_, might I add!" Olivia squealed.

Dylan looked over to the stranger, he _was_ staring.

"Oh gosh, you need to talk to him, now!" Olivia smacked the table loudly. She tapped both of her heels excitedly like a puppy wagging it's tail.

"What?" Dylan nearly shrieked, her heart was pounding harder, "No way! I don't even know him!" Dylan avoided looking at the guy's eyes.

"So?" Olivia rolled her blue eyes, "He's gorgeous, you're checking him out and he's checking you out, and I think this could do wonders for you! So, go and talk to him now! Come on, go! Take a chance!"

Dylan rolled her eyes, "I am all for taking chances, you know that."

Olivia nodded, "good! Now, take this risk and get that guy's number!" She pointed out to the guy, making it _oh so_ obvious that they were talking about him. Dylan quickly pulled her hand down, "Ugh, very smooth!'

Olivia just shrugged.

Dylan rolled her emerald green eyes and ran a hand through her hair, "Okay, I'm going in."

"Break a leg," Olivia winked.

.

;

.

Cam looked up from his drink and suddenly, he was hallucinating, because that fiery red head was walking his way. It was just a too-good-to-be dream. But it wasn't, because she spoke up and smiled, "Hey, wanna dance?" She asked, her voice low and confident.

Cam didn't say anything for awhile, he was literally brain dead. "Uhhh..."

Derrick kicked him underneath the table then Cam cleared his throat, "Ss-sure." He coughed out and followed her onto the dance floor. A loud hip hop song suddenly started pounding in Cam's ears.

The girl, she quickly began swaying and moving smoothly. She was an excellent dancer. Cam quickly started moving into the beat and dancing along with her.

Their bodies both moved in different ways, different rhythms, different dance moves and yet, their eyes still stayed connected. Still drawn together like a magnetic force.

And then suddenly, he was leaning in and she was leaning in.

Then they were kissing.

It was more than a kiss though, it was something stronger than two lips touching each other. It was like a spark of magic. His lips on hers, her lips on his. It was the risk, the rush, the joy, and the insanity that all weaved into _that moment_.

.

;

.

"I'm Cam," He introdouced as they sat down for drinks.

Dylan looked up from her glass, a smile forming on her lips, "I'm Dylan." She replied, her emerald eyes sparkling under the strobe lights. Cam looked across the table, it was different having Cam close to her. Having him breathing the same air she was.

"So, you come here a lot?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. The music was still so loud, bouncing off the walls, and echoing in Dylan's ears.

Dylan shook her head, "Oh, not really. This.. um, this is kind of the first time i've been here." She smiled a small smile, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Really?" Cam lifted his eyebrows in disbelief.

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. What about you?"

Cam shook his head, "I come here a lot." He shrugged non-chalantly. He did come here a lot, but never ever did he go out and dance. He usually just sat by the bar and drink iced teas till one of his friends got tired.

"Oh," Dylan nodded slowly then leaned a bit forward, "so, do you buy every girl a drink?"

Cam smiled then shook his head, "not every girl." He leaned in closer, "this is kinda the first time i've done it."

"Really?" Dylan smirked, "On my first time here?"

"Let's just say it's fate," Cam grinned.

.

;

.

"What is one thing you're afraid of?" Dylan asked Cam as they took their seats in the movie theatre. The movie theatre was dimly lit and the movie wasn't rolling onto the screen yet. The seats were half unoccupied, so Cam and Dylan sat in the way back farthest from the people.

Cam looked over at her, holding his popcorn, "Something I'm afraid of?" He took a piece of popcorn and tossed it into his mouth, he contemplated for a moment while chewing. Then he said, "I don't know, probably not being good enough."

"Not good enough?" Dylan raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Cam came from the rich side of town, he had a large house, perfect parents, a 4.0 GPA, and was one of the nicest people Dylan has ever met. What was he so worried about?

Cam nodded, "Yeah, I mean, i'm grateful for everything I have, don't get me wrong. But I feel like I have so many standards to live up to. So much disappoint that will come if I fail."

Dylan stayed silent for a moment then said, "That's silly. You shouldn't take life so seriously."

Cam turned to face her, just as the lights dimmed down. Suddenly, he couldn't see her eyes because it was lost in the darkness. He said in a low voice, "Why not?"

He wasn't sure if she heard him, because it was just silence after that. Cam turned to the movie playing in front of him. Then her voice spoke up. "Because no one gets out alive anyway."

.

;

.

"So, you and Cam Fisher have officially been dating for a month, Dyl, I need full on deets." Olivia said as they walked the halls of their high school. It was noisy and crawling with people everywhere.

"We have," Dylan smiled and held onto the strap of her bag. She dreamily stared towards the long hall in front of her, thinking about Cam. The two hit it off easily. Cam was just so easy to talk to. They spent hours just talking, talking and laughing, talking laughing, and just having so much fun.

"That's good," Olivia commented. She was more than happy for her best friend.

Dylan nodded, "yeah, I really like him, Olivia."

She nodded knowingly, "Yeah, I can see that." She smiled, as they finally made it toward Olivia's locker.

A vibration was coming from Dylan's pocket. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and read the new text message that popped up.

**CAM: i'll pick you up after school, okay? we're going on an adventure :) **

.

;

.

"So Cam, this is your girlfriend." Alicia Rivera purred, running her slender fingers through her thick, well-conditioned hair. Cam stared at her in shock. Cam was just supposed to take Dylan for a drive and they had to stop by Cam's house to get his Mercedes. Dylan was very impressed with the outside of his house, she lit up like a firework.

Of course, Cam's keys were in his room, so they had no choice but to go inside and where did that lead them? To Cam's house being filled with his mother's book club. Where Alicia happily took part in, along with her other snobby friends. They were all seated around the Fisher living room, the fire place roaring in the corner. Each girl was seated nicely on the white leather seats.

Cam nodded, "Yeah." He looked down at his shoes and placed an arm around Dylan.

Alicia's clone, also known as her following wanna-be, Layne Abeley, smirked at Dylan, "Nice shoes." She eyed the green Converse sneakers that were on Dylan's feet. She stared at them disgustedly and turned away.

Alicia played with the charms on her five thousand dollar white gold bracelet. She smiled deviously at Cam and Dylan. "You two _must_ stay for tea."

Cam shook his head, "no thanks, we're good." He looked at Dylan, his eyes urgent. "C'mon." He said to her and wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"No," Alicia shook her head defiantly. "Cam, your mom had to step out and she said she needs to talk to you." She lifted a thin eyebrow up. "So stay."

Dylan looked at Cam uncomfortably, her eyes darting to the ground.

Layne stood up and walked over hips swaying slowly, "Stay. What's your name again?" She looked at Dylan and tugged on her arm.

"Uh, Dylan." Dylan said in a small voice.

"Ah," Alicia nodded, her eyes glancing over to Cam, "This will be tons of fun."

.

;

.

For the first time ever in Dylan's life, she was scared. Scared of all the girls in Cam's living room, which by the way, looked like a room in the White House. It was all classic and fancy. Something Dylan was definitely not used to. She looked down at her outfit, a plain black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and Converse. Everyone else looked like they were going to a law firm instead of having some "tea" (which Dylan certainly did not do. _Tea_.)

"So, where do you go to school?" Alicia asked, holding her white tea cup and then taking a small sip. It surprised Dylan that all the lip gloss she wore didn't smudge the fine China.

"Evergreen." Dylan replied taking a bite of what looked like a cookie. But tasted too artificial.

"Oh!" Layne's thin eyebrows shot up. "A _public _school?"

Dylan nodded slowly, "Uh... yeah."

Layne and all the other girls looked like they'd been shot in the heart. Almost as if Dylan's answer was incorrect and that was certainly not the answer they wanted to hear. They all shot her dirty looks, Dylan avoided their death glares by staring at the large plaque placed above the fire place. A plaque that read a list of names in Cam's family that all attended some Ivy League school.

Alicia looked over to Cam, an eyebrow raised. "Hmm... interesting." She stared down at Cam with a hidden message, one that everyone could read, including Dylan.

.

;

.

Dylan walked down the hall of the Fisher Mansion, leaving the bathroom. She made her pass large paintings, expensive statues, and large glass windows. The house seemed so large, that she felt just like an ant walking alone in a field of grass. That's when she heard the voices.

She stopped by the corner, hiding behind a pillar by the entrance of the living room.

"So, what is she? Some charity case?" She heard a snarky voice that belonged to Alicia.

"No!" Cam's voice replied. "Of course not."

"Cam, I'm sure your mother would disapprove." Alicia's voice spoke up again.

Dylan pressed her ear closer to the pillar.

"Alicia, you don't know Dylan." Cam said back to her.

"Maybe I don't," Alicia replied, "But I do know you can do better than her."

Dylan listened for a few more minutes, tears forming in her eyes. Her heart pounding rapidly. Her insides suddenly felt hollow.

.

;

.

"Dylan! Dylan!" Cam called after her, following her out of his car. In a very long hour, they finally made it free from Alicia and Olivia's evil book club. Then Dylan and Cam quickly ran out and into Cam's car. He asked if she still wanted to continue their journey, but she declined. She just wanted to go home, but she stayed silent for most of the car ride.

Then they finally made it to Dylan's house. She quickly stormed out of the car and now, Cam was chasing after her. "Dylan! Wait!" He grabbed onto her arm.

She looked back at him, tears were in her eyes. "What?" She said in a near whisper.

"I-I'm sorry about that," Cam's eyes were drawn to hers. Even though it pained him, he didn't dare look away from those green eyes. Those green eyes that he saw smiling, laughing, and being so alive. And now, they were so down. They were not alive. They were dead. They were just a pair of eyes, not the windows to her soul.

Dylan shook her head slowly, "don't be." Tears running down her face, the pain obvious in her eyes.

"Don't cry, please don't," Cam pleaded like a lost puppy.

Dylan coughed then spoke up, "I... don't think I can do this anymore, Cam."

Cam looked at her, suddenly he was shooken up. "What?" His voice was shaky and panicked. "Dyl, no. Just because of those girls? No, they're stupid."

Dylan shook her head, her chest tightening, "No, it's not that, Cam."

"Then what is it?"

"I... I'm just not ...good enough for you," Dylan said softly.

"Not good enough?" Cam's eyes widened, he looked at her like she was insane. "Dylan, you are good enough, why would you think that?" He almost screamed.

Dylan was shrinking by the second, "because..." She whispered.

"Because _what_?" Cam asked. When she didn't respond, he said, "Because you don't go to Briarwood? I don't care." Cam had tears forming in his eyes. "I don't care about any of that, all I care about is you."

Dylan shook her head, "Cam, please, just don't. This hurts enough for me."

"For you?" Cam let out a twisted laugh. "Dylan, what about me? Do you know how much this kills me?"

Dylan shrugged, tears dropping down her face faster, "Goodbye, Cam. Just leave. Just go now. Just leave me alone, please."

"Dylan, no!" Cam pleaded.

Dylan just shook her head and ran into her house. Her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, her tears falling faster, and the fact that she couldn't breathe. She couldn't.

She didn't know why she did what she did. Why she left Cam all by himself on her driveway. It wasn't because of the way the girls at Cam's house were looking at her, it wasn't because she felt inferior. It was the reality of it all. The fact that Cam _did_ have standards that he had to live up to and that she was a free spirit. He had expecations to meet, people to please. She had, only herself to please. She didn't care if Cam's friends hated her, not at all. All she cared about was that Cam would meet his standards. Because even if Cam denied it, that was his life.

And he couldn't just change that.

.

;

.

Cam stared at himself in the mirror of his bedroom wall. He stared at his reflection's glassy eyes. They were still red from all the tears. It's been a whole week, one whole week since he and Dylan broke up. A whole week since the worst day of Cam's life.

It was just so sudden, one moment, they're having the time of their lives and then the next, she's breaking up with him. Cam didn't understand it, he thought they were both happy. They've only been dating for a little over a month, that wasn't enough time for either of them to screw up. So why did that happen? Why would she walk into his life, change it, and then leave?

She didn't know it, but she changed him. Heck, it took him awhile to realize it. But he was different, he had been different since that day she asked him onto the dance floor and then they kissed. Since that day, he's been laughing more, smiling more, and living more.

It was crazy how one person can just change you forever.

.

;

.

There was one thing Cam Fisher hated more in the world, and that was when the sun rose to start a brand new day. Cam hated when darkness would fade away because the sunlight was eating everything away. Cam liked the darkness, in a way, it protected him. Protected him from having to see the faces of everyone he knew. Having to see them and smile, when he was very much hurting.

Cam just wasn't ready to start his day.

_finished_**. **

**a/n: that was kindasortacrazily long. my longest oneshot yet and it took me three days to type it up O: so, if you made it this far, can you please tell me what you think and leave a review? **

**thankyouu and please check out the Officially Unofficial Annual Fanfic Awards? nominate, nominate, nominate please :)**


End file.
